Birthday Wishes
by itachi234
Summary: It's Lee's birthday and he's depressed. Gaara has a problem. Can he overcome his fears and cheer Lee up? Song Fic! -1st chapter only-
1. Birthday Wishes

"Gaara, are you ok?" Lee asked carefully as he ate the dinner Gaara made for them. "You haven't eaten anything... It's really good." Lee offered. Gaara sighed.

"Well Lee, we've been together for about five years now." Lee dropped his fork.

"What happened? Is it me? Did I do something?"

"No no, none of that. It's just..." he took a moment to think. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met. I love you a lot and tomorrow's your eighteenth birthday. I want to do something really special for yuo this year. I just don't know what to do. I'm a horrible boyfriend." Lee took Gaara's hand.

"You're a wonderful boyfriend Gaara. And please, don't worry about my birthday. You don't need to do anyting special for me. You've already given me enough." He looked into Gaara's eyes. "You're here." Gaara's face fell.

"But I..."

"I have an idea. Why don't you come to my party this year? It starts at five at that club across the street from Ichiraku. There will be kareoke and stuff." Le said hopefully.

"I don't know. What about all the people? They'll want to know why I'm there. They might make me leave. What if they find out about us?" Lee squeezed Gaara's hand but Gaara pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I... I just don't think I could do something like that." Gaara picked up his gourd and walked to the door. Lee got up and waled over to him as he opened it.

"Please, Just think about it." Lee kissed him gently. Gaara paused for a moment, then left.

Lee walked slowly upstairs. It was late and he was tied. 'Of course he won't come. well, it was worth a try anyway.' He sighed as he shut the light off and went to bed.

Gaara walke into his house and heard the tv going in the living room. Temari and Kankuro wouldn't have noticed that he'd been gone half the night. He walked up to his room only to find Temari blocking his way.

"And where have you been Gaara?" She put her hands on her hips. Gaara just ignored her and tried to walk past her. "Don't ignore me Gaara. Something's very diffrent about you. You've been acting really strange these past few days." Gaara glared at her.

"If you don't get out of my way, I will kill you. Don't make me say it again."

"Fine." She stomped off down the stairs.

'Annoying girl.' He walked into his room and set the gourd down. 'Poor Lee. I really want to do something for him. Something really special.' He sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. 'I want to go tomorrow. I should... I will. I will go tomorrow and tell the whole world how much I love him! I will go! I... can't... I'm too scared...' Tears rolled down his face as he wrapped himself in his blanket.

"Kankuro." Temari walked into the living room. "Kankuro." she said louder.

"Huh?"

"I'm worried about Gaara."

"Huh."

"He's been acting very oddly lately, don't you think?"

"Hn." She walked over to the tv screen and stood in front of it.

"Hey crazy bitch! I was watching that!" He pouted and sank into the couch.

"Damn it Kankuro!" I'm serious!" something's wrong with Gaara. He won't talk to me."

"He doesn't talk to anyone Temari."

"Well, he's ignoring me."

"He's a guy Temari. We all ignore women. Some of us are just not as discrete as others." He smirked and adjusted himself so he could see the screen.

"Damn it Kankuro! You piss me off so much!" She stormed out of the room.

THE NEXT DAY

Lee was having a great time at his party. Or so it seemed. He was smiling and dancing, partying and laughing. But it was all show. He'd been smiling for hours. He was sick of it. The whole thing. The people, the smiling and laughing, the joyous atmosphere. If he had to sing one more song, he'd explode.

"Lee, will you go up and sing with me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sakura. I think I'm going to take a break. I'm getting lightheaded, ha ha."

"Oh, ok. Don't wear yourself out too much now." She hugged him and walked off. "Maybe later?" She called back.

"Sure!" He waved and smiled as she disappeared into the crowd. He sighed and sat down. Gai came over and sat down next to him.

"Heya Lee. What's up, wiped out?"

"Yeah." Gai's expression changed.

"Lee, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sensei." he looked away.

"Lee, something's wrong. I can tell." He put his arms around Lee's shoulders.

"Really sensei, I'm fine." He looked at him and gave him a weak smile. Gai frowned.

"Ok, but if you want to talk to me, I'm here." He got up and walked off. All of a sudden the room got quiet, and a small, nervous voice spoke.

"Th-this song is d-dedicated to Lee."

'Great, another song for me. I don't want to have to look around. I don't want to face these people anymore. I wish they would all just leave me alone.'

Is this a dream?

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I've become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it's like

When everything's right

'Why is everyone so quiet? Why aren't any of them dancing?'

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through all my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

'This person is really quiet. I can't even tell who it is.'

So here we are

That's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

'This voice... It's so familiar, but who? These lyrics... It can't be.' He jerked around and gasped. Gaara was on the stage... singing... to him. He looked so embarrased and scared. He was blushing like crazy. When he saw that Lee noticed him, he bacame more confident. He sang louder, not taking his eyes off Lee. Lee stared in awe.

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody else could see

'He looks so cute when he blushes and his voice is absolutely beautiful. He put a hand up to his cheek. 'Oh my god, I'm blushing too.' Gaara smiled, an almost nonexistant, shy smile.

You found me

You found me

And I was hiding

'Til you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know?

How did you know?

Lee couldn't help but stare. Gaara swayed his hips in such a hypnotic way. He looked so... so... hot, was the only word Lee could think of. His tight jeans were seated perfectly, right on his hips. His white dress shirt hung loosely off his thin frame, the top three buttons left open.

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

Gaara slowly started walking towards tha stairs.

How did you know just where I would be?

He walked down the steps

Yeah, you broke through

All my confusion

He came closer...

And you still didn't leave

...and closer.

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

He stopped right in front of him and their eyes locked.

You found me

Gaara kissed Lee and time stopped. Everyone was gone and it was just them. The noise around them faded. They were lost in an eternity of bliss. Then Gaara slowly broke the kiss. Lee was speechless.

"Happy birthday Lee. Ashiteru."

"Ashi... teru..." Gaara kissed Lee again. Suddenly they were back in the silent room. They were now conscious of everyone staring at them. Gaara held Lee tighter as they looked around at all the astonished faces. In the back a certain loud, blonde ninja yelled out.

"Oh my god! That's fucking disgusting!" Then other comments got thrown out.

"Yeah, what the hell is this!?"

"Homo!"

"What's going on!?"

Gaara started to panick. He dropped the mic and started to run away. Lee tried to go after him but they were both pushed away by the large crowd. He picked up the mic and pushed his way to the stage.

"Guys. Eeryone. Listen to me!" The yelling and the pushing stopeed. Everyone got quiet. Gaara stood against the side wall by the door.

"What is wrong with all of you? You're all scared of Gaara because he never shows his feelings. He finally does and reject him for it?"

"But he kissed you. He's gay!" someone said.

"Well obviously so am I!" People around the room gasped and started whispering. "It really is a sad time when two people have to hide their love from the world!" He looked to Gaara. "Gaara, please come up here." He held out his hand. The crowd parted as Gaara walked slowly to the stage. He walked up the steps and took Lee's hand, staying silent, watching everyone with wide eyes. Lee put the mic back up to his mouth.

"Gaara and I have been dating for five years now." All around the room, jaws dropped. "For five years we have kept our love a secret. We've been seeing each other in secret just to hide it from you. Any one of you would go crazy if you had to hide your love for that long." Some people hung their heads in guilt. "So don't tell us it's wrong. Don't tell us it's disgusting. If anything's disgusting here, it's how you try to control others' love lives." He looked at Gaara who, along with everyone else, was staring at him. "Gaara, I love you. And there's nothing anyone can ever do or say to keep me away from you." Lee kissed him, fully on the lips. "And one more thing."

"H-hai?" Gaara replied quietly.

"You are so fucking hot in that outfit!" Gaara blushed harder than he ever had before. Lee looked to the crowd. "And if any of you have a problem with that, suck it! Party over!" He threw the mic down and walked off the stage, still holding Gaara's hand. They walked out of the silent room and into the cool night street.

"Lee..." Lee looked at Gaara. "You... you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. These people are so blind. It makes me sick. Besides, all I did was tell the truth. If they can't handle it then that's too bad. Ugh, I have such a headache."

"Why don't we go to my house for the night?" Gaara offered.

"Ok, that sounds good. Gai-sensei is probably going to flip out next time I see him. I don't think I could deal with that right now." Lee smiled and they walked off to Gaara's house.

"Let's go through the window. I don't feel like dealing with Temari and Kankuro."

"Ok." They climbed the tree outside the window and jumped into the room.

"Do you always leave your window open like that?"

"Heh, yeah. I use it more than my door."

"Now that I think about it, I've never been to your house before. It's really dark, where's the lightswitch?"

"I don't know actually. I never turn the light on and the only time I come in here is when I sleep. I'll find it though." After about five minutes of rumaging around, he found it and switched it on.

The room was beautiful. There were oakwood walls, the single window, and a deep red carpet. It was small but extremely neat and organized. There was a bookshelf near the closet. The bed was right next to the window and a big, cushiony chair sat across from it.

Lee waslked over to the the chair and sat on it. "Wow, this chair is really comfortable." Lee smoothed his hands over the soft fabric.

"Umm Lee?"

"Yeah?" Lee looked at Gaara and was surprised to see that he was blushing again.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"About what?" Gaara turned even redder.

"About my... my outfit." Lee grinned.

"Of course I meant it. I almost got a nosesbleed when I saw you. Though..." Gaara looked at him, confused, and Lee smirked. "I bet you're even hotter with it off." Gaara's eyes widened.

"L-Lee. W-we've never done anything like that before. I-I don't know if I'm I'm ready for that." Lee got up and walked over to Gaara, placing his hands on Gaara's hips. Gaara's heart started racing.

"Gaara, if you're not ready, we don't have to do anything. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I-I'm ready... If you are."

"Are you sure? Once we do this, there's no going back." Gaara took a deep breath.

"Hai, I'm ready."

"Ok, if I start going to fast though, stop me." Gaara nodded.

Lee slowly undid the rest of the buttons on Gaara's shirt, revealing beautiful, milky-white skin. He traced his finger over his bare torso, creating goosebumps all over Gaara's skin. He leaned his head down and gently planted small kisses along the collar bone. He reached the divit at the bottom of the neck and sucked on it, caressing him with his long, slender fingers.

Lee traced further and further down, leaving a trail of soft kisses in his wake. Finally he reached the hem of Gaara's jeans. He slowly unbuttoned then, then pulled the zipper down. He looked up at Gaara who's eyes were wide open. Then Gaara smiled and put his hands on Lee's hands, which were still gripping the hem of his jeans. He pushed them down slowly. He stepped out of them and took his already unbuttoned shirt off. He layed down on his bed.

Lee still couldn't believe it. His boyfriend was wearing only boxers and laying on a bed, waiting... for him.

"Lee?"

Lee grinned and knelt down between Gaara's legs which were hanging off the bed. He leaned over Gaara and traced his tongue around his bellybutton. His hair tickled Gaara's stomache and he could feel a hard lump pushing against his throat. He sucked on small patches of skin as he pulled Gaara's boxers down and off.

His mouth found Gaara's member and he licked up and down it's length, emitting a low moan from Gaara. Lee chuckled as he took Gaara's head in his mouth and sucked on it, popping it in and out.

"Ah, Lee." Gaara squirmed his hips, pleading for more. Lee obliged and took all of Gaara in his mouth.

"Nngh. Ahh." Gaara's breathing started coming in uneven, heavy gasps. Gaara clenched the blankets and screwed up his face as Lee sucked harder.

"Lee... I, uh... I..." Then Lee stopped and looked up at Gaara, who's chest was heaving.

"Heh, not yet." he smirked. Lee stood up and took his shirt off. Gaara looked up as he took his pants off, then his boxers.

Lee looked at Gaara. The flush of his cheeks and neck clashed beautifully with the smooth paleness of the rest of his body. Then Lee sat down on the bed next to Gaara. Gaara sat up a little lost.

Lee pulled Gaara onto his lap. Gaara wrapped his legs around Lee's waist. He held the back of his neck with one hand and supported himself on the bed with the other. Lee leaned back on one hand and held Gaara's waist with the other.

Then Lee slowly started pumping into Gaara. He started bucking his hips faster and faster, going even deeper, ripping moans from both of them.

Lee let go of Gaara's waist and wrapped it around his cock. Feeling this, Gaara went harder, leaking pre-cum over Lee's clenched fist. Lee jerked Gaara harder, sweat trickling down his face. Gaara dug his nails into the back of Lee's neck.

"Oh Lee! Oh god! Oh my god Lee! I'm, ha, I'm gonna-ahhh!" Gaara was cut short as he came hard into Lee's hand, muscles clenching tightly around his cock.

"Yeah, ugh... Gaara... Ohhh!" Lee came into Gaara, spilling his hot seed in him.

Gaara gently got off Lee and layed down. Lee went over to him and layed down beside him, facing him. Lee put a hand on Gaara's cheek.

"You're so cute when you're all flushed Gaara-kun." He chuckled and kissed gently. Gaara hung one of his legs over Lee's waist and put a hand on the back of his head, pulling them closer. They kissed again, exploring each other's mouths as far as they could go.

Suddenly there was knocking on the door. They both looked toward it as it opened.

"Gaara, is everything ok? I heard a lot of crashing and screaming and I thought something was wrong so I..." She noticed both of them on the bed. "my... GOD! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She tripped and backed out of the room quickly. "I..." She looked at them again, not trusting what she just saw. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Then she slammed the door shut, face beet red, and went down the stairs.

They looked at each other again. "You know..." said Lee after a long silence. "Everyone's gonna know now."

"Good." Gaara said with a straight face. They both started cracking up. "Oye..." Gaara sighed. "My ass is gonna hurt like hell tomorrow. I'm seme next time." he said with a pouty face.

"Heh... Maybe. We'll see."


	2. After Effects

Lee woke the next morning to find Gaara sitting on the side of the bed, watching him.

"Well, good morning sleepyhead." Gaara leaned over and kissed him softly. Lee sat up.

"Good morning. Did you sleep last night?" He yawned.

"Yeah, a little. It all still feels so different. But it's definitely not something to complain about." Lee beamed.

"That's good." He stretched and stood up. Gaara walked slowly toward the bathroom door.

"I'm feeling kinda dirty. I need a shower." He stopped at the door and looked at Lee. "Coming?" He grinned and walked into the bathroom.

"Y-yeah." Lee stumbled and tripped and half-ran to the bathroom. Gaara had already turned the water on and gotten in. He lathered some soap on a face cloth and started washing up.

"Lee, can you help me? I can't seem to reach my back." Lee stepped into the shower and let the hot water encase his body. He took the cloth and slowly rubbed small circles all over Gaara's back.

"How's this?"

"Mmm, thank you Lee. This is very nice." Lee rested his chin on Gaara's shoulder and started kissing his neck softly. He put his free arm around Gaara's waist as Gaara tilted his head to the side. Lee stopped washing him and hugged him close. Gaara smiled and closed his eyes.

"This is so nice." He purred. "I wish we could do this every day."

"We can. We can do anything we want now and no one can do or say anything about it." Gaara smiled and sighed.

"Yeah... Well, we should probably get out before we waste all the hot water." They got out and Gaara handed Lee a towel. "Wear this while I wash your clothes."

"Uhh... ok." Lee wrapped the towel around his waist and followed Gaara back into his room. Lee walked over to a mirror to inspect his hair while Gaara changed into his clothes.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok." Gaara left the room with Lee's clothes. Lee flipped his hair around a few more times. "Oh yeah, now that's sexy." He said and did the nice guy pose to himself. He walked around the room a little bit and came to his closet door. "I wonder what other clothes he has in here. If he had that other outfit he must have some other sexy clothes in here somewhere." He opened it and to his surprise there were clothes of every style and color in it. "Wow..." He flipped through all the clothes. There was a dark green hoodie, a blue t-shirt, a pair of purple pants, a bunch of jeans, and so on.

"Oh my God!" All of a sudden Gaara was in front of him, blocking his view from the closet.

"What's wrong Gaara? Why don't you every wear any of these? You'd look really cute in some of these." He pushed Gaara just out of the way and pulled out a white muscle shirt and a pair of jean shorts and held them up. "Come on." He urged. "You can't say you wouldn't look totally hot in this." He continued flipping through the clothes to see what else he could dress his lover in.

"Uhh... Lee, I..."

"What the...!? Oh my God!" Lee looked like he was a bout to start cracking up as he pulled out a red mini skirt. Gaara's eyes widened and he turned a very bright red. "Gaara, why is this in here?" He started cracking up. Gaara snatched it and threw it back in the closet.

"Shut up! I-it was a dare... A LONG time ago!" Lee stopped laughing but couldn't help smiling.

"I'm sorry Gaara." He went over to him and hugged him. "Really though, you should totally wear these today." He handed him the outfit he had picked out minutes ago.

"Fine. Only for you though." He changed and stood there, feeling awkward. Lee grinned and Gaara blushed slightly.

"You are so hot." Gaara blushed even hotter and tried to frown, resulting in what looked like a pouting face.

"Let's go eat breakfast while your clothes are getting washed."

"Ok." Lee followed Gaara downstairs. Lee froze when they entered the kitchen. Temari and Kankuro were sitting at the table, staring at them. Kankuro snickered.

"Well, this is an oddly clothed bunch. Gaara is in shorts and Rock Lee is in a towel."

"Shove it Kankuro." Gaara was rummaging through the cabinets. He put a box of cereal on the table. "His clothes are being washed." He looked to Lee. "Cereal Lee?" He motioned to a chair as he put some milk next to the box. Lee hesitated then sat down and poured himself a bowl.

"Thanks." He started eating. Gaara sat down next to him and they ate silently. Then Gaara stood up.

"I'll be right back." Lee nodded. Temari looked over at Lee.

"So, Rock Lee... How long have you and my little brother been dating?" She smirked

"Five years." Kankuro choked on his coffee.

"Five years!? Holy shit!" Lee blushed and scratched his head.

"Y-yeah. Heh."

"Wow." Temari was quite amused by all of this. "I wonder why he didn't tell us?"

"H-he didn't want anyone to know actually."

"Wow... I was going to say something but... I had no idea you were even together until last night... No one did. Obviously if you've been together for this long though, you must make him happy. Thank you Lee, he really needs someone like you." Lee smiled.

"Thank you guys for accepting us. A lot of people don't."

"I don't know, I still don't like the towel." Temari smacked Kankuro across the head.

"Moron! Gaara's finally happy. He finally found someone to love." She smacked him again and he groaned. "Don't you think that's important?"

"Yes!" He whined and rubbed the back of his head mumbling. "Crazy bitch..." He sighed and smiled to Lee. "Welcome to the family Lee."

"Thank you Kankuro." Lee beamed and Gaara walked into the kitchen.

"Guys, please don't torture Lee." He said in a bored voice. Then he smirked a little. "That's my job." Lee blushed. Temari giggled and Kankuro choked a little more on his coffee. "Here Lee, your clothes are clean. Let's go back upstairs." He handed Lee his clothes.

"Thanks." Lee waved to Temari and Kankuro as he and Gaara left the kitchen. They went back upstairs to Gaara's room. Lee changed into his clothes. "It's nice and warm now." Lee hugged himself tightly. Gaara chuckled. "We should go out and do something today." Gaara's face fell.

"But so many people hate us now.

"I'm sure it was just the initial shock of the news. I'm sure that once they thought it over last night, they realized how wrong they were."

"I doubt it." Lee hugged Gaara.

"How about his then. If everyone still hates us we can run away together. We won't ever have to see any of them ever again. Ok?"

"But what about your sensei? Won't you miss him?" Lee's smile faded.

"If my own sensei can't accept me, I have no reason for staying."

"And you're willing to risk all of this for me?" Lee smiled again.

"Of course I cam. I'd give up anything for you."

"...Ok." Lee kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you. You're going to be cold outside wearing that outfit though." Lee chuckled.

"You're the one that told me to wear it." Lee went over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of white pants and the dark green hoodie.

"Wear this." He handed them to Gaara.

"You're going to be the death of me with all of this changing business." He sighed and changed again.

"That's better." They walked outside and started walking down the street. Gaara took a deep breath. Lee took his hand and smiled reassuringly. There weren't many people outside. Then they saw Sasuke and Naruto walking toward them. Naruto didn't look too happy.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted them cooly. "Naruto here has something he wants to say to you." He nudged Naruto.

"Sorry Lee." He grumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry Lee."

"And...?"

"And Gaara. Sorry guys, I didn't mean what I said yesterday."

"Yeah. What you guys did yesterday was really brave. You showed us all that we should be proud of our love, not hide it." He held Naruto's hand. "Naruto and I have been together for a little over a year now. It was hard enough for us for that long. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you guys. You have opened up a new world for all of us. Even Iruka and Kakashi were inspired by your little speech last night." Lee smiled.

"Wow, thanks guys. We're just happy that we finally told everyone."

"Yeah... Well, we should go now." Sasuke said.

"Well ok then. We should too." Lee smiled as they parted. They continued walking in silence for a bit, just enjoying the scenery. Then they walked into the forest toward the river. Once they reached the clearing on the south side of the river they sat down to look at the water. They heard some giggling and looked to the side to see two tangled, half naked bodies about fifty yards away. It was Kakashi and Iruka. Apparently they'd been there a while and hadn't noticed them. Then they stopped moving and Kakashi looked over. Kakashi got up and walked over to them. Iruka stayed there, looking slightly flushed at being walked in on.

"Ah, Rock Lee and Gaara." He walked up to them. "Lee, can I talk to you for a moment please?" He pulled Lee over to the side, away from Gaara. "Lee, you look like a very strong man. Perhaps one of dominance yeah?" Lee looked at him oddly. "And from one man to another, you know how important it is to keep your other happy, yeah?" Lee nodded slowly. "And you also know how hard it is to find a nice quiet place with no people right?" Lee smiled.

"Ok, don't worry. We're sorry about walking in on you guys like this. We had no idea you were here and we were just looking at the water. We should get going anyway." Kakashi clapped him on the back.

"Thanks Lee, I knew you'd understand." Lee went back to Gaara and Kakashi went back to Iruka.

"Hey, I think we should leave so these two can have their privacy." Lee suggested. Gaara looked over at them and grinned.

"Ok." As they left Lee looked back at Kakashi and gave him a thumb sup. Kakashi response with one of his own. Lee and Gaara walked back to the main road.

"It's getting dark." Gaara noted.

"Yeah. Well, we did get up pretty late. Though I haven't seen Gai Sensei all day. I wonder where he is." He looked over at Gaara. "You look kind of hungry. Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Sure." It was dark when they reached the nearest restaurant. They walked in and sat in a booth near a large window. Ino came up to them.

"Hi Lee, hi Gaara. What can I get for you tonight?" She flipped open a small notebook and held a pen ready to take their orders.

"Hi Ino. You work here now? That's neat. Umm, Gaara, what do you want?"

"Err... I'll have a bowl of miso soup please."

"Can we have two of those and some bread sticks please?"

"Of course. Anything to drink?" Lee looked at Gaara.

"Umm... Coke please?"

"And you Lee?"

"Yes, same things thanks."

"Okay, I'll bring it out when it's ready."

"Thanks." She walked off into the kitchen. Lee looked out the window. It was a clear night and the stars were out. He sighed.

"Lee, are you ok? You look a little down." Lee looked at him. "Are you still worried about Gai Sensei? Lee, don't worry about it right now. It'll ruin your dinner." He took Lee's hands in his own. Lee gave him a small smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll deal with it when the time comes but right now all that matters is that I'm with you." Gaara stood up, leaned over the table and kissed him.

"Your food's ready guys." Ino stood next to the table, holding a tray. They broke the kiss quickly, both blushing madly.

"Th-thanks Ino." Lee stammered. Ino giggled.

"No problem." She set the food down and left. Gaara ate some of his soup.

"Mmm. Thanks lee, it's really good." Lee smiled and ate his. Then a rush of cold air swept through the room and they heard someone walk in.

"Lee?" Lee looked around.

"Sensei!" Gai came over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Lee. I'm so sorry. I never knew you felt this way. I had no idea how much you'd been through. If you felt you had to keep this from me, obviously I've failed you as a sensei..."

"Sensei, please stop. You are the best sensei ever. Please, sit down with us." Lee pushed over and Gai sat down. "Would you like something to eat Sensei?

"N-no thanks." Gaara continued eating.

"I'll be right back guys. I have to use the bathroom." Lee got up and left. Gaara looked at Gai and sighed.

"I'm sorry about not telling you." Gai looked at him. "Lee's very precious to you. I can tell you love him a lot. You should have known." Gai smiled.

"No, you two had your reasons for not telling me I'm sure. Though I am glad to know now. I'm just so happy to know that he's finally found someone. You're very special Gaara. I hope you know that." Gaara smiled and was about to say something when he was cut off.

"Back." Lee sat down and noticed Gaara smiling. "Well it looks like you two are getting along. Sensei..." He hugged Gai. "...Thank you so much for understanding and accepting this whole thing. It really means so much to us." He pulled back and beamed. Gai looked from Lee to Gaara.

"Gaara, would you like to spend the night at our house. Gaara nodded.

"Sure."

"Alright then!" He went into the nice guy pose. "Let's go then, before it gets too late." Lee left some money on the table and they left.

They walked into the house and Gai turned on the light.

"Sensei, we're going to go to bed." Le said.

"Ok then. But Gaara..." Gaara looked at him." "...I want you to know that you are always welcome here." Gaara smiled.

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me."

"Well, have a nice night guys." Gai winked and walked out of the room. Gaara and Lee looked at each other.

"Well, that was awkward." Lee laughed. "Let's go upstairs then." Gaara nodded. They walked up the stairs and over to Lee's room. Lee opened the door and Gaara put his arms around Lee's shoulders. His mouth was very close to his ear.

"Lee-kun." He cooed. "You're starting to look a little dirty. Why don't you go fill the bath? I'll be there in a few minutes." He smirked and nibbled lightly on Lee's ear. Lee chuckled.

"I'll see you soon then." He walked into the bathroom. Gaara could hear the water running as he paced Lee's room. After a few minutes he stopped.

'Heh.' He thought. 'He's probably in by now.' He walked over to the bathroom door. He took his clothes off and walked in. Lee had his eyes closed and was leaning against the back of the tub. Gaara quietly slipped into the water and sat down behind Lee. Lee leaned back into Gaara without opening his eyes.

"Hey." Lee sighed.

"Hey." Gaara started massaging Lee's shoulders and sucked lightly on his neck, getting a soft moan in response. Then he started rubbing tiny circles down Lee's back. After a while he stopped and wrapped his arms around Lee. Lee leaned his head back and opened his eyes slightly to look at Gaara. Gaara leaned over and kissed him softly. Lee kissed back and parted his lips. Gaara slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth and started massaging his tongue with his own. Gaara put his hand on Lee's chin, angling it to give him better access. Lee gave a deep, low moan and Gaara pulled back slowly.

"I love you Gaara." It was slightly louder than a whisper and Gaara smiled.

"I love you too Lee." Lee shivered. "Are you getting cold, my love? Perhaps it's time we get out." Lee nodded as he got up and stepped out of the tub. Not even a second later he was pushed up against the wall. Sand pinned his limbs in place. Gaara, dripping wet and licking his lips, walked over to him slowly. He put his mouth to Lee's ear.

"I'm going to make you scream." He chuckled darkly. He traced his thin, white fingers up and down Lee's stomach, breathing lightly on his collar bone. Then he bit down hard.

"Ahh!" Lee flinched. He looked down to see Gaara licking up a few drops of blood that started trickling down his chest. Gaara looked back up at Lee and grinned. He grabbed Lee's hair and held his head back. He forcefully invaded Lee's mouth, tongues clashing wildly. Then he pulled back, both breathing heavily. The sand receded and Gaara walked over to the door. He opened it and pointed to the bed. Lee numbly walked out of the bathroom and over to it. He sat down and watched as Gaara walked toward him. Gaara slowly came closer and stopped at the edge of the bed. He gently pushed Lee back until he was laying down. He traced his hand down Lee's side as he slowly made his way around the bed. He slid his hand down his hip and then lower, down his leg. Lee shivered as Gaara climbed onto the bed and crawled over him. Gaara lowered his head and breathed lightly on Lee's neck. He slid his tongue down his collar bone and softly kissed the bite mark he made earlier. Then he moved lower, gently breathing warm air down Lee's torso. He planted soft kisses and nipped here and there. He smoothed his long fingers down Lee's inner thighs, emitting a low moan from him. Gaara grinned. He dipped his head back down and ran his tongue slowly down Lee's length.

"Ahh." Lee groaned. Gaara chuckled and took all of Lee in his mouth, humming lowly. He sucked a few times then went back to licking it. He swirled his tongue around the tip and kissed it softly, causing it to twitch involuntarily. He looked back up at Lee who was breathing heavily and grinned. Lee squirmed uncomfortably when he saw Gaara's face. "Mmm... Gaara..." Gaara's grin widened and he crawled back towards Lee. He breathed softly on Lee's ear.

"Do you want it Lee?"

"Nnn..."

"How much do you want it Lee? How much do you need it?" He bit softly on his earlobe.

"G-Gaara... I... I need it." Gaara sat up, straddling Lee.

"What do you need Lee?"

"I-I need you Gaara... Please."

"Really?"

"Y-yes... Please Gaara."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok... On your knees," He demanded. "Now." Lee obliged and turned over, holding himself up weakly and shaking slightly. Gaara positioned himself at Lee's entrance. He then took out a small tube from his pocket and poured some stuff on his hand. He rubbed his hands together and slowly rubbed them, warm and wet, over his own erection. He moaned slightly and covered the whole thing. Once he was done he gripped his sticky hands on Lee's hips. Then he slammed into him without warning , ripping a choked cry from him.

"Agh!" Lee's face screwed up and his mouth flew open as Gaara pounded into him. He thrust in at slightly different angles trying to find that one sweet spot that would send his lover into a euphoria of bliss. Lee gave a choked moan and he knew he had found the spot. He hit that spot over and over, Lee moaning louder with each thrust.

"Oh God, Gaara! Nnn!"

"Heh... You like that, don't you?"

"Y-yes, God... I ugh... Ahh!"

Lee screamed as he came, sweat pouring down his face. His muscles clenched tightly around Gaara, making him come hard into Lee. Lee flopped onto the bed. Gaara turned him around and lay next to him. "See, me being seme isn't so bad." Lee smiled.

"I never said it would be."

"Heh... You little perv."

"Oh, and you're not?"

"I never said that now, did I?" Gaara sat up and straddled Lee, chuckling lightly. "Round two?" He suggested. Lee smirked.

"You know it."


End file.
